


Proliferate

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Bottom Sam, Breeding, Dark Sam Winchester, Egg Laying, Incubation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mild Painplay, Mind Control, Monster sex, Monsters, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam-Centric, Sex with Feral Monsters, Size Difference, Size Kink, minor Dean/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spn kink meme: Can I get some teenage Sam getting fucked my monsters? Preferable he likes it, maybe even arranged it. Huge kink for impregnation or even Sam getting stuffed full of monster eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proliferate

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's age is never stated in this, I was thinking he would be eighteen and of age but if you wanna pretend he's younger or older go for it.

“Wanna study with me on Saturday?” Jessica asked Sam with a bright hopeful smile and Sam feels bad to ruin that.

“I can’t this weekend, family stuff,” he admitted and then rushed to continue when her smile dims. “But next Saturday I can, we could make it a thing?”

Jessica is one of the few people he knows at school that Sam actually likes. She possessed a sly sense of humor and wasn’t arrogant as the majority of the students at their advanced education school. The strong competitive streak in them all to excel, meant that true friends were rare.

Jessica smiled at him with a bright nod and Sam felt himself return it shyly.

“I’d like that. We could walk through the park afterward, make a day of it or something,” she offered and Sam nodded.

“It would be fun. Get the studying done for the test and then hang out.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you next Saturday! See you later Sam,” she cheered with a wave and Sam returned the gesture as he watched her bounce away. Sam stood out in front of their school waiting for Dean to arrive as he made plans for next Saturday with her. Jessica had an upbeat personality and Sam knew most people thought she was a ‘dim’ blond type because of it, but no one seemed to catch on the Jessica had near perfect grades. Their classes all ran advanced and a near perfect grade on that caliber really said something. Sam wondered what Jessica would go on to do; she was interested in sciences so maybe she would cure cancer or something equally cool.

“Way to score Sammy!” Dean’s bright, loud voice called out and Sam tried not to cringe as he turned a dark glare on his brother. Dean was in his car, slowly driving forward and clearly spying on Sam moments before.

“Shut up Dean,” Sam growled hotly, face turning red against his will as he stalked to the car. Yanking open the back door he tossed his bag in and got it.

“Hi Cas,” He added and the angel nodded his head in return from his spot in the passenger seat.

“How was school?” Castiel asked cordially and Sam gave a shrug.

“Same as always, we’re doing essays about scientific theories that were held as fact for long periods of time until eventually proven wrong. I think I’ll do Phrenology.”

Dean scoffed as he pulled from the curve and drove off. “You would, dad would just love that.”

“Don’t be a jerk Dean,” Sam shot back and grinned when Castiel fixed Dean with a stern look that had him sitting a touch straighter. No one could school Dean as thoroughly as Castiel could, even with just a glance.

“What about you guys?”

“Dean’s cable-stayed road bridge design was approved by his professor, they are applying for a grant in hopes of building them in remote areas of Peru.”

“That’s actually kinda cool,” Sam admitted and Dean gave a nonchalant shrug, but Sam just knew he was proud of it. For all his casual attitude, Dean had really come into his own at college. Designing things most people couldn’t even imagine and being recognized for his intellect for once.

“Castiel got into it with his Christian theory fundamentals prof, they asked Cas to leave the room and everything. Charlie was laughing over it at lunch,” Dean added with a wicked smirk at Castiel. The angel looked out the window, but Sam could see him getting ruffled just by the mention.

“That man is a fool and knows nothing,” he grumbled and Dean arched a brow at Sam as they shared a knowing look. Castiel was always getting himself overworked with bullshit religion theory classes. Sam had no idea why he ever took the courses, but Dean figured that Castiel secretly liked arguing about it.

“Plans for tonight?” Sam asked after a beat of silence.

Dean wrinkled his nose knowingly at Sam.

“Yeah, we’re going up to Canada for a Led Zeppelin concert and Cas wants to go look at some national park full of deer.”

“Elk,” Castiel corrected mildly, seeming unbothered by the question or plans.

“Cool,” Sam replied, not pointing out they had to have seen every classic rock concert a hundred times over by this point, it was a common staple of their calendar. Dean was always a little weird about Sam and their dad’s attempts to proliferate species but in the end he would shrug it off. As long as they were happy with it then it was fine Dean had decreed and Sam was grateful for that little measure of respect. Most times Dean figured Sam couldn’t make any sort of choices for himself, so having him say that meant a lot to Sam.

“We will also be looking into a Wendigo case,” Castiel added and Sam nodded along. Hunting wasn’t a huge priority to their family but every now and again Dean and Castiel liked to go play the good guys.

Dad figured it was part recklessness of youth and part boyish delight in killing something. Sam would never admit it out loud but going on the occasional hunt was actually pretty fun. But for the most part, he liked living their normal life and doing his studies on monsters. There had been hunters they’d met up with over the years who did nothing but hunt, living like nomads with no roots or real home. Sam hated the idea of that, of not having any real stability. He could recall a life like that vaguely from when he was younger and he was glad they left it behind.

“Wendigos are in the library, in the Northern Lore book on the far right side,” Sam offered and Castiel nodded obligingly. Sam knew the angel didn’t need the book but when he took them with him he often ended up leaving notes. Castiel could fill a thousand books with all he knew as an angel, but it was an impossible feat so Sam settled for him amending lore books. One day Sam would go through their library and create a full on bestiary book series, with how to hunt and stop every evil monster. But more importantly what creatures really were evil and which ones were just misunderstood. He often tried to get his dad to help him but it was rare for Sam to actually get him to sit down and write anything. Most times it was Sam following him around jotting notes as they went or trying to remember to do so later.

Pulling up to the house, Dean parked in the driveway, a sure sign they were planning to leave right away because otherwise Dean’s baby would have to be in the garage safe and sound. Sure enough, Dean and Castiel took long enough to grab duffels already packed before they were heading out the door again.

“See ya Sunday Sammy!” Dean hollered out and Sam waved at them from the kitchen, already tucked into leftovers. The front door slammed and a sense of quiet came over the house as the car pulled away. Between Sam and Dean’s energy and loud personalities clashing at times, the place could get a little noisy but no one seemed to mind. Sam flicked on the TV set in the kitchen to watch the world news as he filled up on roast beef from last night. Dean, Castiel, and Sam all took turns cooking each night and although he hated to admit it, Dean was by far the best of them.

Munching away, Sam watched the TV report on an earthquake in China as his dad came into the room. On soundless bare feet he padded over to Sam and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, pressing a light kiss to his brow in greeting.

“Hey,” Sam replied in return, still half-watching the news. His dad seemed amused by it rather than annoyed so he had to be in a good mood. When the report finished Sam turned his full focus on his dad. The man was leaned up against the kitchen counter and looked as if he had all the time in the world.

“How’s the Wyvern?”

“Restless, but the fresh meat helped. How was school?”

“Good. Busy. The usual workload and stuff. Jessica is going to hang out with me next Saturday. I really want her for the Arachne.”

“You think she would be suitable?” his dad asked with a single raised brow and Sam shrugged. He had never picked a candidate for an attempt to proliferate a breed before. In most cases, it was Sam who carried but for some creatures it had to be a female, or it had to be a virgin or a descendant of some long lost bloodline. For the Arachne, it had to be a female.

“She’s super smart but also really bubbly and go lucky. Her personality alone would throw people off the trail, but I know for a fact she’s really obsessed with biology and questionable ethics in moving science forward. She wrote a paper favoring unethical treatment last semester. I think she would be a good choice, she could really document everything and test stuff, see if she can’t improve the method, she could actually help with other stuff if she’s not willing to go along with the Arachne.” Sam made himself shut up, he always rambled on when he was nervous. His dad just watched him with a fond smirk.

“We can try if you’d like. Invite her over next time, for dinner and studying. We can explore her potential then.”

Feeling relieved that his dad agreed with his choice Sam nodded his head and finished off his meal. Sam had been the one to start their proliferation through breeding projects. He’d wanted to try when they had found a creature nearly extinct a few years ago. His dad had indulged him and it had steadily transformed into their thing. Dean never had any real interest and where he went Castiel would trail after. So it was something just for Sam and his dad.

“Did you want to get started?” Sam offered as he put his dirty dish away and then padded towards the stairs. “After I shower?” His dad nodded so Sam went upstairs and got ready.

They took their time and care with their projects. His dad would tell Sam which species were dying out and Sam would research them. He’d write up papers on the mating habits and theories on the best ways to repopulate them. His dad and sometimes Castiel would look over the work and add their own thoughts. If they could do it with little interference they would, move a few of some creature closer to its own kind or take away some aggressive species killing them out. Sam would also find projects that needed them to directly involve themselves. In this case, the latest was a Wyvern, a dragon like a creature that was on the brink of extinction. If they could carry a clutch of eggs and see the hatchlings raised far enough Sam theorized they could return them to the Wyvern fathers who would them raise them until they were old enough for Sam to teach as well. The main issue was few made it to adulthood so they’d have to check in on them but with the right dedication Sam was certain they could repopulate successfully.

When he was done showering and prepping Sam went into the basement wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts out of modesty more than anything else.

The basement was a bright open space. There was a wall of cupboards for supplies and a long countertop for research and lab work. They kept a laptop with the archives and a few backs ups as well on a neat desk space. Beyond that the room was just an empty space. Notably there were a few mats on the floor now, pulled out and set up for Sam and the Wyvern.

The creature itself was curled up in a corner, hissing and shifting with its gaze locked on Sam’s dad. He crowed even the bravest of creatures; a single look could send the most vicious beasts running. 

“Are you prepared?”

Sam nodded his head and went to the small mini-fridge on the counter. The vial didn’t need any mixing or adding so he held it between his teeth as he yanked his shirt off and kicked his shorts away.

Pulling the vial stopper out, Sam tipped and poured a generous amount on his fingers. The sticky clear substance was cold so Sam rubbed it between his fingers a bit to warm it. The Wyvern across the room raised its head, tongue lashing in the air as it scented.

“Should I do this somewhere else?” Sam asked curiously, but his dad shook his head in negative.

“He’s too base, breeding with animals has made them dull-witted. He won’t figure it out.”

Some creatures would refuse to mate with Sam if they saw him prepping like this. If they were smart enough to understand that the mating call they were feeling was something made up.

The Wyvern didn’t though so Sam reached back and slid a finger into himself. Leaning over the counter he eased in and rubbed the slick all around. He’d already worked himself open in the shower so now he easily added another finger and made sure to slick himself good with the mating scent.

Sam could make most breeding scents synthetically, it was rare to need magic, but Wyvern's had old bloodlines so Sam let a touch of power pull through him. It added to the scent in the air, made the supernatural aspect of him obvious and that was made the Wyvern uncurl.

He was long, almost fourteen feet, with thick scales and a mouth full of sharp venomous teeth. They’d made anti-venom just in case, but Sam was sure they wouldn’t need it. All the research pointed towards a non-violent mating habit for the creature.

The Wyvern's wings unfurled, it’s only appendages and it used them to drag itself forward. Its long tongue was licking the air, tasting Sam and the mating slick on him. That would guild it’s instincts to mate Sam. Still the ancient predator lowered its head to peer wearily at Sam’s dad. He didn’t really need to be there but whenever Sam tried to breed with a new monster he liked to be on the sidelines, just in case. His dad reached over and flicked the camera set up on and Sam nodded at him gratefully. It would help Sam to look over the mating later and take notes on anything he missed by being a part of the breeding.

Sam stepped away from his father and crept closer to the Wyvern. Slowly he went to his knees and crawled closer, onto the mat in the middle of the room. Pressing his chest to the floor his raised his behind and waited for the creature to come to him.

The Wyvern nervously circled, hissing and watching. When Sam remained still and gave his best air of calm the creature slinked closer. Biting his lip, Sam felt the tickle of the tongue on his thigh as the Wyvern bent to scent him better.

A wing brushed Sam’s shoulder and the leathery skin was rough in texture but warm to the touch.

“Come on boy,” Sam encouraged, making his voice low and throaty. The Wyvern made a low growling sound in turn and Sam echoed it carefully. Most animalistic creatures took well to Sam mimicking and the Wyvern was no exception. The creature slinked closer and Sam felt the slither of its scales along the back of his thighs. It was trying to get into position.

Lifting his ass from the ground slowly, Sam carefully pressed himself back against the scales. The Wyvern paused and Sam froze but after a pause the monster moved again. Bracing itself on its wings it pressed its underbelly to Sam’s thighs and ass again. The long length of the creature’s body meant it was pressed along his back and shoulders as well like a snake draped over him. Sam kept his head ducked so he could see between his thighs and watch the creature slithering over him.

The wyvern was a dark grey color, meant to hide among mountains. But its phallus was a deep blue. It was long, almost a forearms length and Sam knew it was all going to be forced into him. The cock was wiggling, sliding over Sam’s thigh as it slowly oozed out from the monster’s body. It was slimy with a clear thick coating that Sam noted idly, reminding himself to get a sample later on. There was a noticeable bulge above the cock, the mating sack dropping inside the Wyvern's body to pump Sam full.

Without a mate, its body would have eventually broken down the potential children and passed them. With Wyvern numbers so low Sam felt a warmth curl in his chest as he reached between his thighs to grip the tip of the phallus. It was warm and the texture on the tip was unexpected, it wiggled in his grip. The slimy aspect and the fact that it was moving made it harder for Sam to line it up. He arched his back and spread his thighs wider, getting himself in position until he could lead the end to his hole.

The Wyvern had been shifting restlessly, but it went still when the very tip pushed into Sam. He could feel it prodding him, slithering into him a slow inch. The Wyvern's weight shifted and Sam braced himself just before it slammed home. The position stopped it from driving the whole length in, but Sam arched back, wanting it all.

Sam swallowed a yelp as the creature braced its weight on its wings and started shoving into him right away. He felt it flooding his insides already; pouring thick heat into his ass to prepare his body. When the Wyvern shifted, his cock made a wet sound as it moved inside Sam, twisting like an eel to get deeper.

Trying not to whimper Sam closed his eyes and focused on the sensation as he rocked back, encouraging the monster to shove again. The Wyvern obliged and used its body weight to ram a single hard thrust. The cock went deeper and forced a moan from Sam as he felt the thick girth inside his ass throbbing. Wiggling his hips he panted as he fucked himself on the monster’s cock.

The smooth in-out sensation along with the pull on his insides, the tapered tip so deep inside him, was driving Sam wild. Curling his toes he whimpered and reached down to stroke himself.

“Come on, come on boy,” Sam coaxed, pressing his ass back until more of the fat cock sank in. Whining at the burning stretch that felt amazing Sam pressed back and gasped out at the edge of pain.

He got up onto his hands and knees properly and angled himself to sink back a touch more. The Wyvern shifted and Sam cried out when it thrust forward hard. This time it got everything in, the massive cock buried to the hilt in Sam now as the monster hissed and growled it’s base instinct to breed.

There was a thick substance oozing from Sam’s hole and the slit the Wyvern’s cock was coming from on its body. Sam reached back and rubbed his palm in it, getting it sticky wet before taking his cock in hand. The slick let him thrust into his hand smoothly and Sam loved that if had come from the monster’s body.

“Oh fuck,” he hissed out, pressed back flush on the Wyvern as the beast throbbed inside him.

When Sam felt the first egg drop he came.

Sobbing out he spilled his semen on the mat as he felt the round bulge push into his ass. It traveled down the phallus and Sam knew it was being deposited inside him. Shivering he felt the second one and he laid his shoulders on the floor, keeping his ass poised high as the Wyvern emptied its eggs inside him.

“Remember to keep count,” his father reminded and Sam flushed. Looking over he saw the man idly writing something, a note on the mating no doubt. He was always supportive and never judged Sam for maybe enjoying the breeding more than he should. They were doing a good thing though. Wyvern’s were almost extinct now. If Sam could successfully breed with the Wyvern they could get the numbers up. They’d scatter the offspring around the world eventually and Sam would breed with the children in order to increase the numbers and intellect. A successful proliferation meant that Sam produced at least a few hundred.

The Wyvern pushed the eighteenth egg inside Sam and he whimpered. His stomach was starting to bulge and Sam called his power to him to help his body accommodate. The supernatural nature to him helped him with the hard mating, taking such a large cock without tearing or damage but the eggs weren’t tiny and Sam could feel his insides straining.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to carry them all,” he announced, feeling another egg slide into him and knowing he was going to over fill. He needed to look normal at the end, a little belly that a baggy shirt and sweater could hide was one thing but anything too obvious would prevent Sam from going out in public and more importantly, school. The eggs would need a month before they were ready to come out.

“Carry as many as you can, he’s nearly done,” his dad replied and Sam bit his lip as another egg pushed deep. Twenty even now.

True to his fathers guess the Wyvern only pushed a single egg more into Sam before it yanked off of him with a wet slurp. The thick length slid free in a single jerk and Sam shivered at the friction as the Wyvern pulled out and moved away from him, finished laying.

Sam sank carefully to the mat with a protective arm around his middle. There was a definite swell, but it wasn’t too bad when he peered at it.

“Roll on your back,” his dad commanded and Sam obeyed.

Walking forward his father waved a hand and activated the seals on the ceiling. The Wyvern snarled out as it blinked away, sent back to the remote island they had found him in.

“Now that the brood male has laid in you, we need the lesser males to inseminate properly,” his dad reminded him and Sam nodded his head. He knew exactly how the Wyvern’s bred. The lesser males didn’t have the same venom or magic resistance though so the dangerous part was over.

“Having you carry them will dramatically increase their intellect, a small portion of the incubator always impresses on the eggs, try to increase it if you can.”

Sam nodded his head again, trying to use his power to do so. He imagined the eggs inside him growing, becoming smarter just by his will and dark magic.

His dad spoke a word of incantation and the seals on the floor glowed. A smaller Wyvern appeared, they had three of them and Sam would need to breed with them all for genetic diversity.

Spreading his thighs he watched the creature growl at his dad and then scent the air, crawling towards Sam a touch.

“Call me if you need anything,” his dad said and Sam nodded his head. Lesser creatures were sometimes too afraid of him to breed with Sam so his dad would go upstairs while they mated. Creatures that weak meant Sam could usually control them with his own power.

So as his dad walked upstairs Sam reached out and called the Wyvern to him. Its mind was simple like the brood male, but it didn’t have the same strength in natural repellant to magic so Sam was able to draw him in.

The monster slithered between his thighs and its weight pressed Sam to the floor as the creature used its wings to hold its upper body up. Sam lifted his legs from the floor, holding them up and open and the Wyvern slid in tightly between them. Laid out on his back Sam welcomed the creature as it positioned itself. It rubbed back and forth a few times as its cock slipped free from its body, the sheath letting the length slid down and out. It wasn’t the same thickness as the brood male, but it was wiggling around as well, a darker duller blue color. Sam led the tip to his open soaked hole and the monster slammed in. Arching his back, Sam wrapped his thighs around the monster and groaned out.

Reaching with his power he urged the monster to keep thrusting, rocking into Sam steadily.

The cock inside him was moving like an eel, slithering around inside him as it bobbed in and out. Sam whimpered and rubbed his cock against the Wyvern’s underbelly. A soft thought made the creature hunch over him more, trapping his cock against their bellies and rubbing it each time it thrust into Sam.

“That’s it, come on, fuck me,” he whispered, feeling so dirty as the monster followed it’s instinct to breed. It was pumping thick semen into Sam, filling him up and ensuring a spark of life in the eggs already in him. Wet slimy sounds filled the room as the Wyvern fucked into Sam.

“Good boy, breed me up, breed me good,” Sam sighed as the pleasure coursed through him. The knowledge that the monster on him was impregnating him gave him a filthy thrill and made his cock ache.

Whimpering, Sam arched his back and got off, coming with a shudder as he squeezed down on the monster’s cock shoving into him. The Wyvern slumped without the command from Sam to thrust and it laid over him motionlessly as it’s cock pumped the rest of it’s seed into him.

When it pulled off Sam reached out and activated the seals. The Wyvern disappeared as another one took its place. He was bigger and more aggressive, hissing at Sam even as he slithered close. Without prompting it was trying to get into him, thrusting at his sloppy hole. Sam positioned them and sighed as the monster got into him. It’s phallus slid free from its own body and directly into Sam’s.

Sam let him lay over him without trying to get him to move. Rather he focused on the feeling of the monster’s cock inside him, dumping its come into his body to create life. Sam always got a little buzz from the idea of it. That he was making a brand new living being with this monster. If anyone could see him, if his normal school mates could see Sam, spread out and eager for this beast fucking him…

Biting his lip, he laid there like a compliant animal following its instincts. Thighs spread and held open, he felt each pulse of seed into him.

When he brought the third Wyvern his body was eager and Sam jerked off as the monster shoved into him. He got it to thrust into him, fucking harder then the rest as Sam whimpered. His ass was soaked in slick and seed, the skin sensitive from the rubbing of the monster’s scales. Sam twisted on the mat, groaning as the monster pounded into him, coming the entire time.

“Fuck me, fuck me please,” Sam groaned and he jerked his cock off hard, squeezing until it hurt a touch. The painful edge and the snarl of the monster on him made him come. Sam moaned out, spurts of his own come on his belly as he slumped breathlessly.

“Good, such a good Wyvern,” he praised and the monster kept rocking weakly as it filled him up. When it was finished Sam held its mind, carefully making the monster stay in him as he looked around. Sure enough his dad had left a little basket on the floor, wipes and a towel to clean up. More importantly a thick plug to keep the semen inside Sam for as long as possible. Grabbing it Sam reached under himself, slowly sliding the thick cock from his hole. When it came free with a wet sound he quickly pushed the plug into himself, feeling the thickest part slid into him. With a sigh Sam laid back and sent the Wyvern off with a call to the seals.

After he caught his breath and the ache in his thighs became bearable he slowly turned over and got up. His center had shifted with the eggs, but Sam was used to it. He carefully rubbed the small bump of his stomach and smiled. Again he sent a pulse of magic, trying to make the unborn Wyvern’s take more from him, willing them to be smarter than their base parents.

“You’re going to revive your kind, make them great once again,” Sam told them with a smile.

“I’m sure they will,” his dad added and Sam looked up at him as he descended the stairs. Sam wiped his thighs with the towel and accepted the robe his father brought him.

“Shall we make some notes right away while everything is fresh?” He asked and Sam nodded. There were different puddles on the mat, a soft material but not an absorbent one. They could collect the semen and the slick from the brood male. If any eggs didn’t spark life Sam would use his magic to ease it from his body and study that as well. But for now he wanted to write down everything he could on the mating. The video recording would be good to look over later for anything Sam didn’t notice, but he just wanted to get his first impressions down for now.

Pulling up a stool he sat down on the edge, mindful of his used ass, and his father sat beside him. He mentioned things as Sam wrote and together they made the first record of the breeding.

They eggs grew larger but it wasn’t enough to pose a problem. Sam had enough magical control to insure his body handled them without damage. A problem with the wild breeding was the Wyverns sometimes picked animals that couldn’t carry to full term.

All twenty-one took and Sam grinned at his middle as he fancied that he could feel the little ones twitch inside their shells. They had already doubled the Wyvern’s numbers and if they all lived to maturity Sam was certain they would return in the wild as well. He would breed with some of them when they came of age, at least ten of them to really get the numbers up he figured.

 

Sam rested for Saturday, rubbing the swell of his belly and going over his notes on the mating. He felt a little overstuffed but bore with a silent determination to carry them all to term. It was only a month. Sam had once carried a baby Chimera for a whole year.

Dean and Castiel got home late Sunday night with a dead Wendigo in the trunk.

“Cas said you’d want it,” Dean shrugged and Sam nodded his head. It was always good to study monsters in any form they could.

“Put it in the basement,” their father decreed and Dean gave a stiff nod. Ever since their father had embraced an angel into him Dean had always been a little distanced from him. In order to walk the mortal plane angels needed to take host bodies. The best ones were those of people seconds dead. Their souls had already left and so their bodies were perfect for permanent hosts. Castiel’s had just slit his wrists and bled out when Castiel took him, when he slipped into the form he also received the memories of the boy. Their dad had been the same; a single shot to the head and then the angel had slipped in, healing the damage as he arrived. The memories that their father gave him had made him seek Dean and Sam out. He had explained the situation rather than lying to them. Dean had been eight years old and Sam four. As far as Sam was concerned, he was their dad; he had been the one to raise them since then after all. But he kept his mouth closed around Dean who worshiped their long-gone father. For a time Sam was worried Dean would take off when he got older, more so when their father bought a house and declared they were going to put down roots. Sam had been seven and deliriously happy about it. Dean had looked like he was going to be sick.

But then their father brought Castiel home, explaining that it was the first time the angel had taken a host body and he needed some guidance. For all the tension and mistrust Dean had for their dad, he took to Castiel almost immediately. They got on and in no time Dean was running off with the willing angel in tow. Sam wasn’t sure which one liked the other more, Castiel would just stare at Dean sometimes and Dean would sneak glances at the angel and get the soft smile he only ever direct at Castiel. They hadn’t admitted to it openly yet, but Sam was positive they were a couple. At the very least Dean was making out with Castiel whenever he got drunk. There was no way it wasn’t sexual between them. Too many lingering looks and utter distraction when the other was half naked.

But Sam was just happy Dean was happy so he let them figure it out at their own rate. If they finished college and hadn’t made a move, he would worry then.

“You knocked up?” Dean asked after they dragged the corpse down and Sam nodded his head.

“A month for them,” he added and Dean blinked at the word ‘them’ but just gave a little nod.

“Any special crap?”

Sometimes Sam had to eat only fresh meat or spend six hours under direct sunlight. One memorable carrying he had been required to tip his feet in an ocean every day.

“Not for this one, just lots of meat and milk. Maybe some heavy reading to get their brains working.”

“How does you reading-“ Dean visibly cut himself off and shook his head. “I don’t even want to know.”

Still Dean gave Sam an unspoken care. Despite his hesitance about the whole thing he was always a touch doting while Sam carried. When Dean was older Sam would carry a child for his brother, something Dean could raise with Castiel. They would make great parents. Maybe Sam could figure out a way for Dean to impregnate Castiel or vice versa. He put the thought away for later reflection.   

 

The eggs developed within the timeline, his belly filling out a little more but never to a truly noticeable degree. He recorded everything from his weight to his food habits and the reading material he did to stimulate his brain and encourage theirs. Everything over all went well.  

However, the lactation caught Sam off guard.

It had happened before so honestly he should have noticed the signs when his chest was sore. But his back was aching from the weight of the eggs and Sam was more preoccupied with that. His nipples became puffy and he breast developed ever so slightly, small little mounds that were barely there.

In the middle of the last week, he felt the first unmistakable sensation of his nipple dribbling milk.

Thankfully he was at home.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, noting him freezing up, his fork halfway to his mouth as they all sat at the dinner table.

“Uh,” Sam felt his face flush as he shifted in his chair.

Castiel, ever perceptive at the oddest times and with the weirdest things, looked at him and then his chest. “Are you lactating?”

Dean blinked in surprise and then a teasing smirk started at his face. “Again Sammy?”

“Shut up,” Sam snapped back, rubbing his face as he pushed his seat back.

“Eggs shouldn’t need milk. Why would this happen?”

“Perhaps they won’t be born in eggs. A soft case that tears within the womb, some reptiles have young that way.” His father offered with a mild curiosity, more focused on dinner then the new development. He’d been in a mood today and so Sam didn’t press him. His dad could get right nasty when he was angry and wanted to take it out on someone.

“But none lactate, only mammals.”

“Supernatural creatures are not held to the same rules,” Castiel added and Dean just gave Sam a teasing wink. He found it hilarious last time as well. The pregnancy made him uncomfortable but Sam lactating was comedy gold.

Since it wasn’t his first time around with lactation Sam had a few bras designed to hide and help absorb. There was also a breast pump that Sam kept hidden because if Dean ever saw it there would be no end to the teasing.

“You know he only baits you so because you react so strongly” his father commented and Sam shoved the pump back under the bed, face red. “You’re embarrassed by it.”

His dad seemed more calm now, back into an easy going attitude.

“It’s stupid, I know. I don’t mind carrying at all but when my chest puffs up and breast come in I always feel weird about it. The milk just makes everything so much more real.”

Sam knew it was ridiculous to say when he had a belly filled with young; when he could feel them inside him squirming. Yet he only felt a fondness for their little lives.

“I can handle a little teasing anyway, it’s not a huge deal,” Sam added with a weak smile and his father reached out to ruffle his hair.

“It’s won’t be long until they come and then you won’t need a pump,” he reminded Sam.

“I know. I was thinking I might go feed some of the older children,” Sam mused thinking of the little ones he’d already carried and sent out into the world. He visited them all often to keep their bonds strong and make sure they were fairing well. Some of them still nursed if Sam was producing when he visited. They would curl up so tenderly to him and suckle gently. Sam never minded and he was happy to see them still in need of him, even of it was just for a taste of mother’s milk. 

 

In the end the Wyvern’s were born live.

Even with the lactating Sam was a little surprised when the first squirming baby came. The basement was outfitted for them now, a bed for Sam to deliver and a large high crate with heat lamps for the newborns. They were only around four inches in size and with a touch of his power the pain was manageable. Sam lay out on the bed and pushed each little one from his body into the world. His dad was there with white gloves on, checking each one before cleaning them and setting them in the warm crate, clean and lined with blankets. Castiel lingered beside Sam, staring at him intently. The angel was actually watching Sam’s heart rate and body to ensure nothing was strained too far.

Dean was always green about the birth so Sam imagined he was upstairs somewhere working hard to not think about what was happening.

The little ones came over a period or six hours and by the end Sam was sweat-slicked and exhausted. The crate beside the bed held twenty-one Wyverns though and for that he could be proud.

Castiel helped him stand on shaky legs while the dirty bed sheets were changed out for fresh ones. Settling into the cool bed Sam sighed gratefully, pulling a light blanket up to his waist.

“Rest if you can,” his father suggested as he lifted the noisiest of the babes and Sam shuffled to lay down a bit more while still being propped up. Sam was bare chested and so the Wyvern latched onto his nipple easily. Noisily suckling at once. The first gush always felt weird for Sam. Still he watched the baby drink down eagerly with a little smile.

His dad put another baby on his other side and the two nursed hungrily.

“I can’t feed them all,” he muttered sleepily and his father chuckled.

“Clearly, but the smaller ones should nurse from you. The rest can have the formula,” he explained easily. They had created a specific milk formula for the Wyverns and so Sam left it to his father and Castiel to mix some up and see the rest fed while he dozed lightly.

 

Sam stumbled into the shower after nursing and napping for a bit, his father following him and helping Sam clean up. Leaning against the tiles he let his dad wipe him down with a washcloth and then pull him gently from the shower. Drying him off, his dad got him into a t-shirt and shorts before tucking him into bed like a child. Sam was too tired to care as he curled into his blissfully cool sheet and dozed off immediately.

 

When he woke the next morning Sam was surrounded. Warm little bodies were all tucked under the blankets with him and a peek showed the Wyvern babes snoozing with him. His father must have checked them over and found them all healthy enough not to need the sunlamps and sterile crate. They were all snuggled up to him for the heat and Sam knew his room was running hot. His window curtain had been pulled open so the sunlight fell on the bed.

Sam reached down to pet one of the Wyverns, stoking its tiny head and the creature gave a tiny chirp and latched onto his finger, sucking insistently. It was by far the biggest of the babies and Sam smirked at him as the little one kept trying to coax milk from his finger stubbornly. Sam brought the babe upon his belly, pulling his shirt up he got him on a nipple and felt the familiar suckling as the milk came. Sam took the smallest of the group and cradled him close, easing him to latch on his other nipple and feed.

 

He took a few days off school to play the milk cow, nursing until he was drained and then all over again for four days straight. Twenty-one was a lot to feed so Sam did his best and bottle-fed the rest.

They grew amazingly fast, doubling in size each day and at five they could already eat meat.

Dean cut slices off a roast and tossed them high, watching the Wyverns scramble to get it.

This was when Dean really came through, minding the babies after they were born and mobile. Of them all Dean was the one to usually be playing games with them and keep them entertained and exercised. Sam was grateful for it as he was usually dead on his feed just nursing and keeping them clean, more so with this large lot.

Everyone was in the kitchen, watching Dean throw meat around and the Wyverns chaotically chase after it.

The largest of them used his weight to knock his brothers out of the way so he could reach it first. Sam wasn’t remotely surprised that he was the boss of the group, growling first and always shoving his way around. It was the instincts of nature though, the little boss would do well in the wild and of them all he was developing the quickest.

Dean laughed as they play fought for the meat and Sam smiled because it was good practice for the babes. Sam watched from the kitchen table, his dad beside him.

“We need to send them off with their fathers soon."

Sam nodded his head absently; he knew they would have to sooner then later. The males would raise them, seven to each one to try and help survival. The brood males didn't have paternal instincts but the smaller males would. They would often return to the incubator animal and check for the birth of the babies.

"We'll have to check in on them lots, they should develop passed their Wyvern father's intellect."

"A few years until that at least," his father replied. "Still a healthy batch."

Sam nodded his head and smiled at the mess of Wyvern’s on their kitchen floor. It would be a few months before Sam’s body could carry again and they would try to find a different brood male, but regardless he would carry again, a four times more at least depending on the next egg numbers.

 

Sam and his dad went to check the spots were the Wyverns lived.

Their territory would be home to the little ones for a decade and so it was key that it was free of predators that would hunt them. With time, other predators would come back but for now Sam wanted to give the Wyvern babies a head start.

Mostly it was another monster that was bigger and hungry. Nothing that was rare so Sam just killed them and moved the carcass somewhere else. The rotting meat would only attracted more predators.

Sam looked around the area but sensed nothing more so he looked to his father for confirmation and found him preoccupied, looking out into the forest.

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked, trying to pick up on anything he had missed.

“No, just musing. There was a time when I was trapped in a cage. It’s nice to move so freely now,” his dad explained and Sam smiled. He didn’t know very much about what it had been like before the angel had come into his father but from what Sam understood he’d been trapped for a long time and had managed to flee from his prison and into John Winchester.

“There will come a time when you’ll regain everything too,” Sam added and his father nodded. For a long time, he had been powerless as a human but over the years his angelic powers were returning. Sacrifices had to be made sometimes, but they were worth seeing the tension in his dad die away a little more. Dean didn’t know but he wouldn’t understand, they picked people who deserved to die anyway.

“Soon enough, I’m eager to see my brother’s reaction when all their little plans are derailed,” he mused and Sam watched him. They had never truly talked about the specifics but from what Sam understood, by doing nothing, his father was ruining some great prophecy he was expected to be part of. With time, Sam would figure it out. It was how they worked best, his dad feeding him tiny bits of information and Sam carefully analyzing them to figure out the puzzle.

 

On the sixth day after the Wyvern's were born Sam did a final documentation on their size and weight. He took scale and blood samples and recorded every little thing he could on them.

Once he was done he divided them into three groups and sent two away as he summoned the first Wyvern adult. Its instincts had it accepting the young immediately, knowing Sam’s scent as an incubator. Poking them curiously but with a gentle touch, it scented each one and when none of them was rejected so Sam sent them off.

The next group went well too, the male hesitated with the runt, but a push from Sam had it accepting the smallest baby, welcoming him into his little family. The adults would teach them everything Sam couldn’t. They would learn to hunt and fly, how to look after their bodies and how to blend into their surroundings seamlessly. In time when they were older Sam would teach them everything the Wyverns, dull-witted, couldn’t.

The third group came with a bit of emotion, Sam always felt a little sad giving up the little ones, but he knew it was for the best.

Still the most dominant of the group, nicknamed Little Boss, growled when the last, most aggressive, Wyvern arrived. Sam thought it fitting that the pushy snarly one of the litter went with the big bad Wyvern.

The babe for his fear gave a good snarl and hid only partially behind Sam. He chuckled down at it, it was brave but not stupid, knowing Sam would protect it from the large beast that could kill him. It was a good sign Little Boss wouldn’t die trying to fight something it had no chance of winning against.

The others were confused by their leader's behavior but didn't show aggression with the adult. The Wyvern in turn accepted them, slithering and scenting each one to memorize it's offspring. Sam reached in a very firmly nudged the idea of young and the need to protect. Of all of them, he feared this one would be the one to abandon the babies.

“You must raise them, teach them to be Wyverns,” he coaxed, putting power in his tone. “If you cannot you must bring them back to me, call me through this one,” Sam touched Little Boss on the head and a sigil glowed briefly on his brow. Sam marked him so that he could use the baby to locate them, they would stay together as children. The other babes had weaker marks, but the strongest of magic lingered in Little Boss.

Sam sometimes gave the baby with the best potential marks so he could visit them a little more often then the others. These were the ones he wanted strong bonds with, resilient loyalty. So he allowed himself to get attached to them and then in turn grew fond of him.

“We will know each other well in this life,” Sam told Little Boss with a sad smile. “All of us I hope,” he added to the rest of them, honestly hoping they all survived even though statists told him many wouldn’t. 

The stubborn little male stayed behind Sam, hissing at his father and refusing to join the group.

“Go on now, you need to go with him,” Sam coaxed, trying to gently use his power to encourage the little one. Sam’s dark gift could be dangerous with newborns, but the touch was gentle. He called the large adult over to them, coaxing it to accept the surly little one as its child.

The male was massive aside Sam, twice his size, and he felt the familiar stirrings of lust inside him. The beast had fucked him good last time and now Sam suddenly wanted one last reminder. As it arched down to scent Little Boss the scales of the monster touched Sam’s knee and he felt himself jump in excitement.

Red-faced, Sam knelt on the floor and then sat back. He pushed his jeans off as the monster’s phallus began to slide free from its slit. Even without the scent it knew Sam was a breeder. The young moved off, watching curiously but knowing enough to keep out of the way as their father pressed between Sam’s spread thighs.

The monster’s weight knocked him onto his backside and he braced himself on his hands as it slithered between his spread thighs.

“Oh god,” Sam breathed and Little Boss growled, still tucked behind him. “Hush you, mama needs a good fucking.”

“Go on,” Sam told him, motioning for him to join his siblings but the little one snuck closer to Sam rather than listening. It wanted to put a claim on Sam, to dominate, but it was too young for mating. Sam jerked in surprise when it nuzzled his chest, seeking a nipple to nurse, the only way to scent transfer it knew.

Struggling not to make any sounds and have Dean or Castiel come check on him, Sam lifted his shirt and let the baby latch on. With its father between Sam’s legs, the feeling was erotic now as his milk flowed and Little Boss sucked furiously. His wings clutched at Sam’s side and they were both under the massive wing spread of the adult as it held itself over Sam.

The thick wet phallus slid down his thigh and wriggled at his ass, trying to get in as he spread wider and relaxed his body. The slick around the cock helped, but there was still a biting burn as it sank into him. One hard lunge had him buried deeply and Sam whined out, thighs trembling as he rocked into the sensation of being filled while his baby nursed.

Sam panted, feeling dirty and delicious for mating like this. It wasn’t about breeding to save a dying monster breed. This was about Sam getting fucked but a Wyvern and loving it and rough aspect of it. His mind reached out and the beast growled as the magic took him but he started thrusting into Sam obediently. Hard jerks shoved his body and Sam whined out, dropping his head back and struggling to support his upper body on his hands as the Wyvern fucked him and the little one nursed.

Little boss sucked furiously and Sam loved the pull on his nipple, milk draining as the monster pumped its thick semen inside him. Taking and giving from him.

The Wyvern fucking him shifted in closer, the length of its body pushing Sam’s cock against their stomachs and the friction was too much.

Sam whined as he came, white streaks spurting as the Wyvern pumped into him and baby nursed.

Gasping in heaving breaths he let the Wyvern's mind go and the creature slumped on him, still buried deep and filling him up as instinct demanded. It would be rude to make him stop so Sam sat compliantly for him, legs wrapped loosely around its thick body. Little Boss suckled Sam dry and then butted up against him, head tucked under Sam’s chin. One day when he was older Sam was certain he would return and impregnate Sam himself.

The other babes had mostly settled down, resting or playing amongst themselves.

Sam knew he would send them all off soon, that he would go back to being normal for a time until they found the next Wyvern Sam could breed with. He would start the process all over, working to increase the numbers. One day his father would need strength beyond his own. He would need loyalty and power in many forms and Sam’s children would be just that. Every life he brought forward was for his father; they would be whatever he needed.

If Sam enjoyed the impregnations a little more then he should there was no harm in that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write about Luci taking over John early on and raising the boys with sexy times. I do like the idea of Sam and Daddy!Luci porns. :D


End file.
